


Не задавая лишних вопросов

by philip_rausch



Category: Beach Soccer RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-20 02:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philip_rausch/pseuds/philip_rausch
Summary: Написано в рамках Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2019 для команды WTF Football 2019





	Не задавая лишних вопросов

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2019 для команды WTF Football 2019

В холле отеля Филипп ещё раз обнял Гленна за плечи и улыбнулся:  
— Перестань уже париться из-за незабитого гола, который всё равно в конечном итоге ничего не решает. Завтра ещё игра. Иди отдохни.  
И кажется, хотел чмокнуть в ухо, но Ноэль успел притянуть Гленна к себе. Как в какой-то игре. Очень нечестной игре, в которой каждый делает вид, что ничего не понимает.  
— Мы, собственно, как раз и собирались идти отдыхать.  
Филипп хмыкнул как-то странно, но кивнул.  
— Ну тогда идите. Доброй вам ночи.  
От мягкого звука его голоса, где-то на тихой, почти неслышной усмешке, Гленн как будто вздрогнул на секунду, сделал даже движение в его сторону, но сразу отвёл взгляд, пожелал спокойной ночи и пошёл упрямо за Ноэлем, хотя, как показалось, готов был броситься следом за Филиппом.

В номере Ноэль даже не включает свет. Прижимает Гленна к стене у двери, суёт руку под пояс шорт, сжимает его член. Гленн с шумным стоном выдыхает, хватается за плечи.  
— Я не маленький, чтобы меня утешать после того, как я облажался.  
Упрямый голос чуть дрожит. Он считает необходимым высказаться, и это забавно. И почему-то кажется, что он говорит немного не о том, о чём делает вид.  
— Никто и не собирается.  
— Ты именно это и делаешь.  
— Могу не делать.  
— Нет, продолжай.  
С каждым движением он дышит всё более шумно и неравномерно, и когда начинает нетерпеливо двигаться навстречу руке, Ноэль останавливается. Убирает руку, отступает на шаг назад, хотя это чертовски сложно.  
Непонимающий взгляд Гленна в темноте, негодующий стон.  
— Эээй!  
— Не хочу тебя утешать.  
Одновременно Ноэль стягивает ветровку, бросая её на пол, следом — футболку. Ждёт, пока Гленн, растерянный и негодующий, отлепится от стены и тоже начнёт раздеваться, нервно, торопливо, сопровождая это возбуждённым сопением. Щёки лихорадочно горят — Ноэль не видит этого, но знает. Снова подходит к разоблачившемуся Гленну, проводит большим пальцем по нижней губе, быстро целует. И прежде чем Гленн успевает ответить, надавливает на его плечо.  
Гленн понимает сразу. Без разговоров — хоть и наверняка хочется — опускается на колени, приспускает трусы Ноэля и ждёт. Пытается хотя бы немного взять контроль над происходящим, но не может — как только Ноэль дотрагивается пальцами до его щеки, облизывает губы и открывает рот.  
Это волшебно. Божественно. Ни с чем не сравнимо.  
Ноэль закрывает глаза и упирается вытянутой рукой в стену, чтобы не потерять равновесие. Губы Гленна скользят по всей длине, мягко обхватив его, втягивая глубоко. Это так идеально, так сладко, что сложно дышать. Хочется, чтобы он не останавливался никогда. Ни на секунду. Слишком хорошо.  
Гленн отсасывает лучше, чем кто-либо на земле, и иногда кажется, что все вокруг знают это или как минимум догадываются, и все хотят его. И некоторые — почти наверняка — имеют. Это будит что-то, напоминающее собственничество, желание спрятать и никому и никогда не показывать, чтобы не украли.  
Сдержаться не выходит, скопившееся напряжение, усталость и горячий рот Гленна, по которому так соскучился, лишают контроля над самим собой, и Ноэль кончает, всё ещё придерживая Гленна за затылок, чтобы не смог отстраниться. Если бы, конечно, попытался.  
Он закашливается, сглатывает невольно, и Ноэль сам опускается на колени, к нему, обнимает, одной рукой сжимает ягодицы, другой дрочит ему, быстро, резко, заставляя стонать в шею. И на секунду хочется, чтобы их слышали... да все. Знали, как им обоим хорошо.  
Гленн кончает быстро, дрожа всем телом, судорожно впиваясь ногтями в спину, оставляя глубокие следы. Придя в себя — целует. Долго, жадно, солоновато. Приятно.  
Ноэль наслаждается каждым прикосновением, каждой секундой, выпускать его из рук кажется чем-то преступным, и они всё сидят на полу, обнявшись, целуясь, не найдя сил даже дойти до кровати.  
— Я хочу, чтобы так было всегда. Как сейчас, как было на Багамах. Ты и я. Вместе.  
Эти мечты неисполнимые. Даже если бы Ноэль тоже хотел. Он и хочет, в общем-то, но... наверно, не настолько сильно, чтобы что-то делать для этого, чтобы что-то менять или чем-то жертвовать. Как бы трусливо это ни звучало. Да и если всегда будет так, это будет уже не то, и Ноэль не уверен, что лучше.  
Поэтому Ноэль молчит. Перебирает пальцами непослушные волосы Гленна и втягивает его запах, горячий и сладкий, смутно напоминающий какую-то выпечку. Манящий, дразнящий, такой уютный и знакомый.  
— Не говори Филу, чем мы тут занимались.  
Гленн смеётся тихо.  
— Как будто он и так не знает.  
— Не в подробностях.  
Гленн хмыкает и кивает с довольной улыбкой, за которой прячется что-то. И если честно, Ноэль не хочет знать, что.


End file.
